


late night work

by minxwt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Thiam, Thiam Journalists, drinking and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: Theo and Liam have to work until late, what happens next was not expected.





	late night work

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I had this ideia while watching a TV Series and wanted to share it.  
> Hope you like reading as I liked writing :)

Theo and Liam have been working a journal together for a few months, but they do not usually talk. Every day they would greet each other at the coffee machine or say goodbye to one another in the elevator. Liam is the sport's columnist and Theo is the editor in chief.

Today is another ordinary day in the newsroom; everyone is working at their tables, the day is running and the workers are going mad. To make things a little more difficult, the editorial director calls a late meeting to finalize the edition.

"So," Scott, the editorial director, starts. "I know we are in a hurry, but we still have to write an article and I called you all here to ask if anyone has any idea of what we could write".

"We could write about murders and crimes" Stiles suggests. 

"No, I think we have enough violence for one edition" Derek comments. "How about movies or music?" 

"Too common" Malia points out.

"Women's stuff?" Lydia tries. 

"Enough too!" Malia replies. 

"Technology?" Corey tries. Derek and Mason deny.

"Animals" Mason suggests, this time Scott and Stile deny.

"Maybe we could write about important facts in the history of Beacon Hills" Liam says shyly. He was last one being hired, a few months ago, and he is still shy to talk in the meetings.

"You know, it's actually a good idea... People like to know about what happened here, and it can also help children in school" Scott says. "Can you do it, Liam?"

"Yes, I've finished my column already".

"Ok, that's it, Liam's writing our last column" Scotts finishes. "For everyone who hasn't finished it yet, leave your columns at Theo's table... He's charge while I'm gone!"

The team leaves the meeting room and goes back to finishing their columns. Liam sits down to starts his column about History, his second favorite subject. Theo sits down finishing his work and gathering the other's writings.

The sun starts to go down and the clouds come to the sky, the rain is coming! Malia and Lydia finish their writings and leave. Then Derek and Stiles go home followed by Mason and Corey. At the time it is just Liam and Theo, the rain starts outside. Liam finishes his writing and takes it to Theo to read. Theo reads out loud.

"Wow, that's incredible... I'm impressed!" Theo praises Liam. 

"Thank you" He thanks Theo at the same time a thunder echoes on the horizon. 

"You're welcome! It's really really good" Theo praises again and Liam blushes. "You're free to go now... I'm finishing the edition to send it to the graph today" He smiles.

"Ok, thanks" Liam smiles and goes to his desk to gather his things.

Liam organizes his desk, turns off his computer and takes his bag heading to the door. He looks behind, Theo is concentrated writing something on his computer and looks up seeing Liam in the door. He smiles.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Liam smiles.

"Bye, Liam" Theo smiles.

It takes Liam only a few minutes to come back and to draw Theo's attention. The black haired boy looks up again surprised to see Liam back there. 

"Did you forget something?" Theo asks.

"No... We can't go home" Theo looks at him confused. "The door is blocked, the streets are flooded, and we can't leave the building".

"It means we're stuck in here for awhile" Theo comments sighing.

"Yes, it is" Liam says sitting down on a chair in front of Theo. "Have you finished the edition?" 

"I have, just sent it to the graph" Theo says turning his computer off. He leans back on the chair looking at Liam.

"What?" Liam questions.

"Nothing... It is just, you've been for a few months and we have never talked properly".

"I know... We are always running I guess" The blonde haired boy says.

"I guess! Do you wanna have a drink?"

"A drink?"

"Yes, Scott has some bottles in his room, we can have some... He won't mind if it is what you're thinking about. He has it in case we have great meetings or parties here" Theo explains.

"Then I do".

Theo gets up and goes to Scott's room, he comes back with a bottle of whiskey and two cups. He serves the cups and hands one to Liam.

They use the time to talk about each other's life and to know each other better. The bottle is almost empty when Theo gets up to talk to the security and to ask about the situation. 

Liam is sitting on a table when Theo comes back and leans on the wall. 

"Still the same, but he said that as the rain is slowing we will be free soon".

"Nice" Liam says looking at his watch. "People must be starting to worry about".

"What?" Theo asks confused.

"The one waiting for you at home" Liam resumes.

"Tara is probably happy I'm stuck in here, so she and her boyfriend can stay in the living room" Theo comments and Liam looks at him confused. "Tara is my sister, we live together". 

"I see!"

"And the one waiting for you?" Theo asks.

"At this time must be just my dog" Liam laughs. "It is me and my parents, but they are doctors and work the night shift".

"Let's have another drink then" Theo suggests. He takes the bottle from a table, but Liam is faster to take it from Theo's hand. 

"I think we've had enough" The blue eyed boy declares.

"So let's have a dance to spend the time" Theo takes Liam hand in his and starts spinning the younger boy around.

"Are you drink?" Liam asks laughing.

"No, I'm just making the best of our time!" 

Theo spins Liam around the room another two or three times and then he presses Liam against the wall. He holds the younger boy by the waist and Liam had his arms around Theo's neck. They are laughing hard. 

"You're crazy!" Liam joked. 

"You make me crazy, Liam. Did you know that?" Theo asks and Liam denies. "Since the first time I saw you coming through that door I felt something different". 

"Really?"

"Yes... I thought it was the moment, but now that I talked to you I know it's not".

"Nice!" 

And then Theo leans in touching the younger boy lips, Liam deepens the kiss pulling Theo in by the neck. Theo holds Liam's waist hard kissing him fiercely. They kiss until their lungs are out of breath. 

"I think it was worth working late" Theo comments and Liam smiles kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Let me know!!  
> Bye


End file.
